Swimming with Daddy
by theprincess1511
Summary: The Jacksons go for a day out and what better way to have fun than to do it at the beach, Jackson style! One-shot!


**Hi guys! I'm back with another one-shot, I hope to be able to write a series soon though. This is for my awesome friend Venillashiz, who totally deserves it. She's featured in here btw, as Vivien, my fav character! :D**

**---------------------------------------------------**

The shrill sound of a whistle sounded next to Percy's ear and he bolted upright, the covers slipping off him as he groped blindly in the darkness for his sword. Percy tried to lift his arm to turn on the bed side lamp but there was a weight holding it down. Squinting in the darkness of the room, he saw the youngest member of the Jackson clan clinging to his arm. Smiling at his green-eyed daughter, he picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Hey, Ven." Reaching over, he switched on the lamp.

He looked at the left side of the bed and sighed in relief when he spotted his blonde wife still fast asleep. He looked at Vivien sternly. "You should not have done that Ven." He said as he picked up the red whistle hanging from her neck. "You could have woken mummy, and we all know that she's not a morning person."

He shifted her slightly, "So why did you wake daddy up at," He glanced at the clock on the wall, "6 o'clock in the morning?"

Vivien giggled and hugged Percy. "Cause daddy promised to take me swimmin'!" She chimed as her brothers ran into the room as if on cue. Luke jumped over a pile of clothing that had been casually thrown on the floor and pounced on the bed. His brother followed and slid into the room.

Percy bit his lip nervously as Annabeth stirred in her sleep and all the kids tensed, immediately quieting down. Percy let out the breath he had been holding as she simply stilled. But the relief left just as it came when Annabeth stretched, yawning. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes, turning to look at her frightened husband.

Percy gathered his children, sitting them in a protective shield in front of him. Preparing for Annabeth to start complaining about how early it was to wake up and how she wasn't a morning person, Percy was surprised when she simply smiled and kissed her children. Bewildered, he turned to look at his kids, who had their 'innocent and cute' looks on, _no wonder she wasn't mad, what parent in their right mind would scold kids this cute?!_ Reminding himself to buy them ice-cream later, he grinned at his wife.

"So how was your sleep?" Annabeth glared at him slightly.

"I told you I wanted to sleep last night but noooo you wanted to…" She trailed off upon seeing to curious looks on her children's faces. "You wanted to play scrabble!"

Vivien giggled, "It's not time to play scrabble mummy! We're going swimming! Daddy's going to teach me!"

"Hey, who said I was gong to teach them swimming? Today?" He asked.

Annabeth looked at him, "Percy, _I_ promised them and guess what, you're going to teach them."

"Aww… but Annabeth!" Percy protested, lifting his daughter off his lap to look pleadingly into his wife's grey eyes.

Annabeth fluttered her eyelids and pouted, "Please Percy? Then we can go to the beach and I'll even wear your favorite swimsuit." Percy considered his options for a moment before grinning.

Vivien climbed onto her mother, "So can we go swimming now mummy?"

-----------------------------------

The sun was blazing as the Jackson family arrived at the beach near their mansion. Percy stepped out of his car and opened the door for his wife before going to the back to carry out his daughter. Kissing her on the cheek, he allowed Annabeth to pull a hat on for her and slip on her Mickey Mouse sunglasses, "Ok, Vennie, let's go swimming!"

The family of five settled their things down on a mat under a large shady area covered by plenty of coconut trees. Annabeth immediately sat down and pulled out her latest book, waving her hand to gesture to Percy to start the swimming lesson. She watched from over the top of her book as Percy ran after his two sons to the sea, carrying his giggling daughter.

Vivien's hair blonde curls bounced as she clung to her father who was running after her two brothers. She giggled when Luke summoned up wave and pushed Charlie off balance. Charlie gritted his teeth and jumped back on his feet, sending an even larger wave crashing down on his brother. The two stepped into their defensive positions only to have salt water deposited on their heads. Percy Jackson shifted his daughter to his back so as to free his arms with her clinging onto his on her own. He crossed his arms and looked at his two doused sons, "Did you guys forget that I'm in-charge here?!"

Luke and Charlie rolled their eyes at their father and challenged each other to a race. Percy lifted Vivien off his back and waded back to where the water was shallow enough to reach her waist. Setting her down, he sat on the sandy seabed before making a serious face. "Vivien," Vivien knew he was serious since he used her full name so she looked back at him just as seriously. "Daddy's going to teach you how to swim now ok? I want you to follow whatever I tell you to do alright?"

Vivien nodded at her father. Percy stood up and his eyebrows knotted together, he and Annabeth had always been nervous when it came to their children's powers. They never knew what power each child might have and although both Luke and Charlie seemed to inherit both Annabeth's intellect and Percy's control over water, they weren't too sure about Vivien. Therefore, they had taken extra precaution whenever it came to teaching their kids to swim. It had been a piece of cake teaching Charlie, seeing as all half-bloods possessing such powers had the natural ability to swim. However, Luke had been a bit tough, it took a lot of persuasion to get him into the water.

Percy pulled Vivien to him, lifting her up to sit on his shoulders before wading out towards the open water, in the distance, Luke and Charlie were slicing through the water at the speed of light, Percy paused to thank the gods for the fact that they had chosen a secluded area to do this particular activity. Stopping at a point at which the water reached his chest, he concentrated and froze the water into a small ice block-a skill he had picked up from his father several years ago. Sitting Vivien on the block of ice, he floated in the water in front of her.

"Ok Vennie, I want you to watch daddy ok?" Percy relaxed his body and leaned back in the water, floating on the surface. "You see this? This is how you float, honey."

He grinned up at his awed daughter who immediately slid off the block of ice, neatly submerging in the water. She had a look of full concentration on her face as she too relaxed and allowed herself to lie on the calm surface of the water. Percy's grin widened as he waded closer to her pulling her back out and placing her on the block of ice again. "That was great, kiddo! You really have talent!"

Vivien giggled and pushed her hair off her face. Suddenly, a look of total shock flashed across her face. Her eyes were filled with horror as she looked from her hand to Percy's concerned face. "What's wrong, Vennie?"

"Daddy! I'm not wet! Something's wrong!" She cried out as she immediately scooped up the water and poured it over herself.

Percy chuckled softly. He willed himself to stay dry and brought his hand up to touch her cheek. "Look Ven, daddy's not wet either." He watched as his daughter's green eyes widened with surprise, she looked exactly like her mother when she did that.

"It's one of your powers, dear." Vivien nodded excitedly and looked up at her dad.

"Do I have any other powers, daddy?" She asked pleadingly.

Percy grinned, this was his favorite part – telling his kids about his side of the powers. He settled himself on another block of ice to list off the powers he had and those she probably would have. Just as he was getting to the part about condensing water in the atmosphere, a huge wave hit him, causing his block of ice to overturn.

Spitting out water, Percy spun around to see Luke standing two yards away swirling water in his palms. Charlie was standing behind him, doubled over in laughter. Percy maneuvered the water, making him stand on the surface of the clear blue ocean like his sons. "What was that for?!"

From behind him, he heard Vivien laughing and smiled slightly. Turning back to his sons, his face immediately morphed into a glare. "You boys wanna fight? Alright! Bring it!" Percy froze the water to form a surf board.

Luke groaned, "Dad! That's not fair, we can't do that yet!"

Percy shook his head, "No chance, you boys wanted this, so let's play." He willed the currents to push him to wards the boys, at the same time, picking up swirling balls of water. Percy grinned and threw them at lightning speed towards the two boys who immediately dodged them. Percy spun around before diving under water when they threw their own form of attack-sharp shells in water bombs. Percy formed a solid wall of crystal clear ice, blocking off the shells. He then swam under his two sons, pulling them underwater with him.

Freezing the water around their wrists he formed handcuffs, smirking when they found they could not break out of them. "Come on boys, let's go find your mum."

"Noooo. Dad! Please, don't tell mum!" Charlie groaned from the box of ice he was encased in. Percy scooped up a clapping Vivien as he passed by the block of ice she was sitting on.

"Too bad kid, you wanted to fight, and you lost, now I'm gonna tell mum." He maneuvered them quickly to the shore where Annabeth was still reading her book.

Without looking up, she asked, "Yes, Percy?"

Percy dropped the block of ice containing Luke and Charlie in front of her, melting it so they could scream excuses at her. Annabeth held up a finger and they immediately silenced. She looked up from her book to see Percy hovering over her, raising an eyebrow, she closed her book.

"Your kids almost drowned me and Ven." Percy spoke, looking expectantly at her for some input.

"….Their your kids too, go make them swim twenty laps or something." She looked longingly at her closed Dan Brown book.

Percy sighed, "Annabeth! They'll actually like that!" He rubbed his eyes, "Can't you like, make them read one of those boring architecture books or something? No offence." He added.

"They like that too, Perce." They sighed in unison and Annabeth took off her hat.

Suddenly, a huge tidal wave crashed down on all of them. Annabeth got up to look behind a sopping wet Percy.

There, standing on the stretch of wet sand was Vivien, She giggled and ran to her stunned mother, "Mummy! Guess what?!" She smiled wider as Annabeth picked her up. "I can control water now!"

Luke choked, "That was you?!" He asked incredulously. Charlie simply gaped at her and then turned to stare at his father. "Dad, why is she able to do that…AT THIS AGE?!"

"Yeah! I couldn't make a wave that size till two years ago!" Luke chimed in.

Percy grinned, "Well, I guess she takes after me then."

Annabeth's smile faded suddenly and Percy, upon noticing, grew worried. "Annabeth? What's wrong?"

"Percy, you do realize, you still haven't taught her how to swim."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Haha, that's it. I couldn't think of a better ending, that, and I'm way too lazy to write anymore. Just thought you guys should know, I'm traveling, tomorrow and I probably won't be able to write for several days. Please be reminded that his is a one-shot, unless there are any objections…**


End file.
